1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for effecting loss of weight in grossly obese human beings. These persons have generally been unable to lose weight by usual, conventional methods, thus requiring that more structured and stringent methods be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices and methods for weight loss of the conventional type is that in most cases they depend upon the will power of the patient (obese person) to achieve the desired results. Many people do not have the necessary strong will to succeed, and therefore failure is the end result.
There have been balloon type devices devised to fit in a person's stomach to create a sensation of "fullness", but often times these are far from effective. Similarly, other type structures for reducing the obese person's stomach volume leave much to be desired. Many require surgical procedures, which always involve some risk.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: Moreau et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,988, July 31, 1962, Berman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,315, Jan. 9, 1979.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,988 differs from the present invention because first, the esophageal nasogastric tube is intended to control bleeding from the esophageal varices and not to cause weight loss. Secondly, the esophageal nasogastric tube remains indwelling through the esophagus, nasopharnyx and nose of the patient during the entire time of use. In contrast thereto, the intra-gastric balloon of the present invention is designed to be filled, and then the fill tube is removed, leaving the balloon free-floating in the gastric cavity. Thirdly, the esophageal nasogastric tube of the Moreau et al patent has balloons in the esophagus and in the fundus only of the stomach. The intra-gastric portion of the balloon is small and was never intended to fill the entire gastric volume. While the intra-gastric weight loss system balloon of the present invention occupies the majority of the cavity inside the stomach and conforms to the shape of the stomach. Lastly, patients with an esophageal nasogastric tube in place are unable to take any nourishment by mouth. Patients with the balloon of the present invention are able to eat and drink as before, however, the feeling of fullness occurs after just a small amount of food has been consumed thus, reducing the desire to continue eating by the patient.
The differences between the method and apparatus for reducing obesity of patient U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,315 and the intra-gastric balloon weight loss system of the present invention are: The Berman apparatus is an intra-gastric balloon intended to promote weight loss. However, the balloon remains attached to its fill tube which remains indwelling in the esophagus and out through the nasal passage while in use. This, of course, is quite inconvenient for the patient. The present invention has a removable fill tube, thus leaving the filled balloon free-floating in the gastric cavity. For other than short term use, the Berman apparatus must have the fill tube brought out through a gastrostomy operation (cutting a hole in both the stomach and the abdominal wall). The present invention is intended to be used without surgery of any type. Furthermore, the Berman apparatus is pushed down the esophagus, whereas, the apparatus of the present invention is pulled down the esophagus by a pull-string attached to a standard small nasogastric tube, affording a significant margin of safety.
Another known device uses a stomach compression balloon which is designed to produce weight loss, however, the balloon is placed surgically inside the abdominal peritoneal cavity and outside the gastric (stomach) cavity with a fill tube penetrating the abdominal wall ending in a reservoir buried in the subcutaneous location. This balloon is extragastric and the balloon of the present invention is intra-gastric. Of course, the balloon of this extragastric system requires major surgery for instillation. The balloon and method of the present invention avoids all surgery.
Applicant is aware of still another weight loss system which uses air to inflate a balloon in the patient's stomach. However, when air is used the balloon deflates fairly quickly, usually within a week or so. And, of course, this system can be very dangerous for anyone travelling to a higher altitude after the initial inflation of the balloon.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.